the Lost of Time
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Elizabeth Anderson has know Jack all her life, she lost her parents when she was six and stayed at an orphanage until a drunkard took her in. she took control of her life when she was 16 and lived with ex-military family that raise her well and after six long years, Jack came back and she and him went to see Paul and all hell broke loose. JackXOc
1. Riverport University Experiment

_Act 1: Riverport University Experiment_

"The number one killer is time. It destroys us all." A woman named Elizabeth Anderson tells the interviewer. "This is what you need to know: time broke. A growing Fracture, leading to the End of Time." Jack Joyce starts the story. "We went after a device that could fix it. Things turn ugly. Paul Serene was there to stop us. He has… super power." Jack went on. "Jack." Clarice Ogawa throws in. "Him, me and Beth." Jack went on, ignoring her.

"We failed." Elizabeth mumbles to herself, "Elizabeth." Clarice said to her, "And of course, time travel was involved." she went on. "Jack, Elizabeth." Clarice said again, getting their attention, "Going too fast for you?" Jack asks her. Clarice just looks at them. "Okay. What do you want to cover first? You tell us." Jack said to her, Elizabeth leans forward as he leans back. "Lets start at the beginning." Clarice tells them.

"When you both first arrived at Riverport University." Clarice tells them and they both thought back, "I came back to see my best friend, Paul Serene. I had no idea that he called Beth too, we weren't… on speaking terms." Jack tells her, "What made you both like this?" she asks him, "I broke up with him, I broke his heart and hated myself for it, I barely ate, barely slept, barely left my room or even spoke to someone." Elizabeth answers her, Jack looks at her, then grips her hand, she looks down at his hand and returns to pressure. Clarice nods at her. "Paul wanted to show us something that he's been working on." Elizabeth tells her as she starts the story.

~ _Riverport University, October 9_ _th_ _2016_

 _4:00am – 15 minutes to Fracture in time~_

-"My brother Will was a scientist. He also was involved. Paul said it was 'world-changing'. He was right." Jack tells her.-

It was night as a Jack was driven to the University by Taxi, then Nick slams on the brakes, almost hitting the girl, she jumps back a little. "Whoa!" he exclaims, "C'mon, watch where you're going Man!" she shout, smacking the hood, "Fuck off!" she snaps, flipping him off. "Get off the road! Asshole." Nick shouts back and the girl walks off. He then drives off as Jack was sitting in the back.

"Riverport University. Here we are." Nick tells him as he pulls up front, Jack steps out of the back and leans in at the front, "Hey, thanks for the ride." Jack said to him, giving him the change and Nick takes it. "No problem." he said and then drove off. Jack turns to the front and started to walks.

-"You've been away for six years." Clarice tells him, "Ever since our break up, I need some time away from Riverport. Paul and I kept in touch, but Will… not so much." Jack answers him, "What about you, Elizabeth?" she asks her, "I stayed, visiting a therapist about what happen with my foster dad, Paul help as well, he was smart enough to figure out why I had what I did." she answers. Clarice nods at her then looks at Jack, "How did that make you feel?" she asks him, "I was just happy to see Paul, and was really shock to see he invited Beth too… I wouldn't even be here now if not for her." he tells her, Elizabeth smiles and place her other hand on top of his.-

Jack was walking through the corridor, then his cell rings, "Paul! I just got to the campus, where are you." Jack said with excitement when he answers his cell, "Jack! Perfect! God, it's good to hear your voice. Uh, when you hit the courtyard, look right, you'll see this fancy physic building with the lights on. I'll meet you inside there. I'm looking forward to this, man! Oh and I brought someone along as well, can't let you be the only witness to this." Paul tells him, "You still haven't told me what 'this' is." Jack tells him, taking a right. "I know, see you both soon." Paul tells him and hung up.

-"Why 4am, why not wait till morning?" she asks him, "Paul was always a showman." Jack tells her. Then Elizabeth sighs, "The protesting seem like a lost cause, made both Jack and me sympathized with the students." Elizabeth states and she leans back in her chair, pulling her hands back and pulls her long gray sleeves over her hands. "Well, Paul has always be hungry for success. Driven. He made it into a lot of those 'top young professionals' lists. And now he was coordinating some huge project at the University. It was a big deal for him." Jack tells him, "You made a long trip for a research project?" Clarice asks him, "Well reading between the lines, Paul was under a lot of pressure. He needed a friend or two. I wanted to help him in anyway I could." Jack answers her and Elizabeth looks at him.-

~8~8~8~

A cab arrives at the universality, a girl steps out and paid the diver, "Thanks again." she tells him, he took the money and drove off, she turns and looks at the building, "Well, here goes nothing." she tells herself and started to walks. She then heard music and followed the sound, and saw that there were a few collage students left. "Wow, and I thought I went through some shit, but this takes the cake." she mumbles and heard a girl shouting. "Come on, Amy. There's no one left for you to convince!" she shouts out, the girl walks over and saw this Amy notice her and marches up to her. "If your with that fraternity, you've done enough damage. We're being shut down." she snaps at her, but the girl held up her hands. "Whoa there, I come in peace. I have no idea what you're talking about, because I just arrive, I'm meeting an old friend nearby." she answers her.

"At 4am?" Amy questions her, the girl laughs, "Tell me something I don't know, that's insanely weird." she nods, Amy was then struck with a thought, "Well, we're spreading awareness about Monarch Solutions, so if you wanna know how badly they're giving us the shaft, then you can ask me." Amy tells her, the girl looks down at her wrist watch, then back at Amy. "I can spear a few minutes." she answers her and cross her arms. "So what is Monarch doing that pisses you off?" she asks her. "Okay. How would you feel if you knew a corporate monopoly was taking a massive dump all over your personal history?"Amy asks her, "Pissed. Go on." the girl answers her, then Amy points over at the old building, "That beautiful building over there is over 100 years old. It's part of our city's heritage." Amy tells her, "Hey, my foster parents took me there a few times, I love that place." the girl answers and Amy turns back to her, "Well, And Monarch Solutions plans on tearing it down tomorrow. Do you want to know why? We've got a chart with all the detail." Amy tells her, the girl walks over and looks at the chart.

"Wow. Now I'm really pissed." the girl mumbles and looks down at her watch. "Shit. Listen I got to go, my few minutes are up. But keep fighting the fight, alright." the girl asks Amy, who smiles and nods at her. "You got it." she tells her, the girl smiles at her and took off, jogging along the sidewalk, trying to get to the building that Paul was waiting in, the door were right in her sight, but she trips over a crack and was set tumbling down to the ground, the contacts in her satchel was spilled out of her bag. "Aw man." she mumbles and started to pick them up. Then someone ran over to her, kneels down and helps her. "You alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yeah, just wasn't watching my step." she answers as the last of her contacts were back in the bag.

He then gently took her arm and helps her to her feet, "Thank you for the assist." she tells him, letting the man pull her to her feet, he lets go and she dust herself off. "What are you doing here at 4am in the morning?" he asks her, she looks at him. "The same could be said about you." she said, and examines him. "You're not a teacher." she said to him, he cross his arms, "Well you miss the protest. Head home." he tells her, waving her off. She chuckles, "Well hate to burst your bubble, but, that isn't why I'm here, go ahead and place that whistle away." she tells him, placing her hands on her hips. He smirks at her, "Smartass." he said and she giggles. "If your the police around here, where's your uniform?" she asks him.

He arch an eyebrow at her, "Seriously?" he asks, "Oh c'mon, I've been deep shit of trouble, to smell police or security guards a mile away." she tells him. He nods, "Are you sure you want to be sniffling around here, then?" he asks her, she giggles. "What the a threat? That was adorable." she tells him, he chuckles at her. "Get going." he said, "Have a nice night." she tells him and jogs off.

-"Liam Burke, a monarch security officer. Our first meeting was officially alright, but he did introduce the butt of a rifle to Jack's head later on." Elizabeth said as she scratch the back of her head. -

Jack was now in the building, looking around and smirks a little. "Son of a bitch." Jack mumbles under his breath, "Jack Joyce! In the flesh." Paul states, Jack turns to him, then Paul walks to him, "The esteemed Paul Serene. What's shakin', moneybags?" Jack jokes. "Shut up and bring it in." Paul tells him and they both hug one another. "Welcome home." Paul tells him, then they both pulled out. "Six years. I was starting to think you'd never come back." Paul said to him. Jack just smiles, "Yeah me too, but we know I had reasons." Jack tells him.

"Oh remember that other person I told you about?" Paul asks him, Jack nods at him, "Now don't freak out… or get mad." Paul warns him, Jack was confused. "Why would I get mad?" he asks him, then right on cue a girl walks in; long black curly hair in a high ponytail, a black tank-top, a gray coat over it, dark blue jeans, brown boots with wraps at the ankles, she wear the silver locket that Jack gave her years ago and a brown satchel over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm here, I'm here." she states walking in, Jack looks at her and gasp in shock.

The girl stops and looks at him, "Jack…" she mumbles in surprise. "Beth…" he mumbles back in surprise. Then Paul steps in between them, "Look I know you both have past tense, but lets get pass that for tonight, deal?" he asks them, they looks at each other then at him, they both nods, he smiles at them, "Alright, come on." he said and walks off, and the two followed after him. "Um… it's really good…to see you again… Jack." Elizabeth stutters a little, Jack looks at her and saw that she was really trying. "Yeah… same here." he stutters as well, and they both look away from each other. "This way, we're going upstairs to the project lab. How was the flight?" Paul asks him, "First class, thanks you for that, it's a step up from our van trip to Utah." Jack answers, "I miss that van." Paul states, Elizabeth just kept quiet. "I'm guessing Will's not meeting us." Jack said in disappointment, "He doesn't know we're here." Paul tell him as the reach the elevator.

-"I knew Paul had ask my brother Will to consult on his project. Will was all the family I had, but… he was difficult." Jack spoke and hung his head.-

"There's more to this then you're letting on, is it about my brother?" Jack asks as Paul steps into the elevator, "Still worry about him, huh?" Paul asks him as he hits a button and the doors close and they were going up. "If Will did something wrong, then-" Jack starts. Paul leans against the wall. "Jack. Man. Look, I've been tight-lipped about this for a reason: this project we've been working on… is going to change the world." Paul tells them. Then Elizabeth pushes herself off the wall, "Paul what about this project is so important to show us at 4am in the morning?" she asks him, "Yeah I agree… why do I smell one of your long-winded presentations on the horizon?" Jack asks him.

The door opens and Paul steps out, "I would never." he tells them, and the two followed after him. "Oh look. A perfectly-place presentation to illustrate. Now, who put that there?" he mumbles, Elizabeth looks over at screen, but didn't smile. "Oh shocking." Jack mumbles as they both walk over to the front and look at the screen, "Okay, enough joking, the lab is this way. Jack, Elizabeth, come on." he tells the two. "We'll get to your lab, I want to see your presentation. I know you love this. Come on, man. Dazzle me." Jack tells him. Both sitting down.

"Well if you insist." Paul said and show him the presentation, "Progress! Our primary drive as a species. Over time we have cured life-threatening illnesses, explored the world." Paul starts Jack scoff a little, "Oh good, going into marketing spiel mode." Jack states. Elizabeth smile a little, Paul notice that. "Don't ruin my flow." Paul warns him, "But there is one element which denies us true progress. Time itself. Now I'm not a scientist, but here it's been explain to me: we've known that in theory a rotating black hole creates a deformation in speacetime, potentially allowing travel through both space and time." he tells them, Elizabeth reaches down at her neck, foundling her necklace. "Years ago William Joyce – your brother – posited the existence of chronon particles, now known as Meyer-Joyce particles, which fill an all-encompassing field, enabling the constant and steady progression of time." he said to them.

Jack shifts in his spot, "Here at Project Promenade we've combined both these theories to discovered a way to manipulate that field. And the results are staggering. There's more, but that's enough for a primer for now." Paul tells them and walks off, "Alright, lets do this." Jack said and then he and Elizabeth stood up. "So this is about quantum physics. Paul, you know my brother has been stuck down a rabbit hole. Is that why he was consulted?" Jack asks him, "When Doctor Kim pass away, Your brother was the obvious choice to bring in replace him." Paul informs them.

They stop at the ramp as Paul walks up to the door, grips the handle, turns it and pushes the door open. They then followed him inside. "Welcome to Project Promenader." he tells them as they walk down the ramp into the Lab.

 _~Promenader Lab, October 9_ _th_ _2016_

 _4:10am – 5 minutes before Fracture in Time~_

Then the lights came on, showing the project, "Oh, shit. You guys must have some budget." he mumbles, Elizabeth just looks down at it. "What is all this?" she asks him, looking over her shoulder at him. "The future, Elizabeth." he answers her, and they both followed after him. "You're looking at the biggest of our time." he said.

"It's impressive, but Will's the scientist. What do you need me and Beth for?" Jack asks him. "There's a reason we're doing this at 4am, Jack. I need somebody I can trust. I need you and Elizabeth to help me convince Will." Paul tells him, Elizabeth sighs, "Yeah, had a hunch." Jack mumbles and they followed him into the booth, "When your brother found out the scope of what we were building here, he… well, you know Will." he answers him, "Yeah…" they both mumbled. Elizabeth looks around, "Hang on, got to get something from my desk." he tells them walking to the desk and grab something.

"Will overreacted. Scared off the investors, ranting about miscalculations, dangers… all with no evidence. It works, but they're going to cut out our funding if if I don't prove it." Paul informs them. Elizabeth read over a file and Jack looks at an old photo of him next to Paul who was holding a ram statue and Elizabeth was on Jack's back, all three smiling, "You always did drag us into these situations." Jack states as he smiles gently the photo. "Me drag the both of you? One word. Utah." Paul tells him. "Hahaha! Alright." Jack agrees. "And from what I hear, you've attracted plenty of trouble without me or Elizabeth these past years." Paul tells him.

Jack looks over at Elizabeth who was over at the photo, "Well, apparently it's my forte." he tells him, Paul looks at him then at Elizabeth and back at him. "Why don't you say something to her?" Paul asks him, Jack looks at him, "What can I say, you except me to forgive her for dumping me right when I was about to…" Jack starts but then stops himself inhaling sharply. Paul cross his arms, "You have no idea what happened to her, do you?" Paul questions him, "Should I?" Jack questions. Paul sighs and uncross his arms.

"You're an idiot." he mumbles and turns to the door, Elizabeth places the picture back and walks over to the two, Paul turns to them. "Jack, Elizabeth, you know asking for help is not easy for me. I am in deep trouble. You see, the test I run here are not strictly speaking 'legal.' You two are the only ones I can trust to help me with this." Paul tells them, Elizabeth steps up to him and hugs him, Paul sighs and gave her a one arm hug. "Whatever Will did I wanna to make it right." Jack tells him, as Elizabeth pulls away.

-"I love my older brother, but he didn't make it easy." Jack tells her as Elizabeth looks down at her hand.-

"It's already essentially set up. Anyone could do it, but you are the ones I want to do this with." Paul tells them and then presses some buttons and the slides doors open. Jack walks through the door and Elizabeth followed after. "Jack, Elizabeth. I knew I could count on you." he tells them and then walks down the ramp, they followed after him, then Elizabeth jogs up to a build-board, "What's this?" she asks him, Jack what up to her and looks over her shoulder. "Corridor schematics. Travel clockwise leads to a forward progression in time. Counter-clockwise, travels backwards." Paul informs them.

They walk into the next booth, "Oh, it's like you've invented… a clock." Jack states. "Yes. Years ahead of our time." Paul said stepping in front of a computer, "I need you Jack to push the level over there labeled 'chronon conduit.' That'll activate that core. I'm gonna run diagnostics and make sure it remains stable." Paul tells Jack, "Elizabeth, could you help me?" Paul asks her, she looks over at him, "Sure." she answers and the two walk over to their stations. "You need to tell him." Paul whispers to her. She looks at him, then over at Jack, then away. "I can't…" she whispers, he shock her a glare, "Ever since Jack left, you've been distant. Cold, and depressed, and you've never smiled once in these past six years." he states, then looks over at Jack then back at her.

Then he licks his lips, "I know you still love him, you're dying without him, Izzy." he tells her, she looks at the screen. "What's done is done. I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to take it all back and wish it never happen." she said, he sighs. Knowing that she felt like she was trap in a small box, "We need to keep pushing forward, Jack!" Paul informs him. Elizabeth looks out the window at the machine. Then it started up, making both Jack and Elizabeth jump, then Jack looks over at Paul, "That's just the chronon conduit initiating." Paul tells him and Elizabeth walks over next to Jack and looks out the window.

She then looks at Jack as he started to shake it, she reaches out to touch his shoulder, but hesitated for a moment, then pulls her hand back. Jack grips the level and pulls it up more "Are you sure it's suppose to do that?" Jack asks him. "The figures are all stabled." Paul states as something happens making both Elizabeth and Jack feel a wave hit them. "Whoa! What was that?" Jack asks as his voice echos, "The core replicates the effects of a rotating micro black hole, so activating can be a bit… intense." Paul tells them and they both step back. "A black hole?" Elizabeth whispers. "A black hole. What exactly are we testing here?" Jack questions him.

Paul started to walk out of the booth and the two followed him, "You're about to find out. This way. We've got to raise the corridor. Just like old times, eh? Slightly illegal, modernly reckless…" Paul states as they walk down the ramp.

-"Beth and I'd raise hell with Paul in the past. I could tell this was different." Jack said to Clarice, "I also knew, Paul did some crazy things in the past… but when he made the time machine, when you get the bad feeling, that something wasn't right. I was getting that when I approach the machine." Elizabeth states, Jack sighs and webs their fingers together. "Still, I didn't understand how massive and far-reaching the consequences for this would be. How could we?" Jack states and Elizabeth leans forward a little, "We both knew Paul. He could play it cool, but… I knew that Jack and I could tell that he was nervous." she said to Clarice.-

"It's happening! We're really doing this, Jack! This is going to be amazing!" Paul said with excitement, they walk back into the other booth, "Here, you'll need this key to activate the corridor." Paul tells him, setting the key down. Elizabeth moves between the activating boxes, looking at the device. Jack took the key and place it in the slot. "We need to turn the keys at the same time to activate. Security precautions. Ready?" Paul asks as Elizabeth looks at the sphere around the device, "It's like we're launching a nuke." Jack jokes, making Elizabeth smile a little, but bites her lip.

"Wait, we're not launching a nuke… right?" Jack asks, Elizabeth felt the laughter boil her her belly. "Only one what to find out." Paul tells him. "Three, two, one…" Paul said and they both turn the keys and Elizabeth saw smaller walls start to circle the core and the room become more stronger. "Goddamn, Paul… what is this?" Jack asks him. "The corridor. The passenger enters one end, travels around the loop, exits with the other… and arrives at the predetermined time in the physical location where the machine is situated in that time." Paul informs him, Elizabeth backs away from the window and stood next to Jack. "Passenger?" she mumbles, then it hits Jack. "Waaait. Wait, wait. This is a corridor for… you're actually going to go inside that thing." Jack questions as Elizabeth looks at him.

They both followed after Paul, "Inside the machine, through time?" Elizabeth throws in, "This is a fucking time machine." Jack mumbles, Elizabeth nods at him, as they followed. "I'm going to be the first, Jack. You and Izzy are going to be my witnesses." Paul said to them, "This is nuts Paul. And this can't be safe. What will happen if-" Elizabeth starts.

Paul stops in front of a computer, "Our team has already proved it works in the trails phase. It is ready. We pass every test, every inspection." Paul interrupts her, Elizabeth bites her lip and chews on it, "We're about to make history, you two. Jack all you have to do… is hit that switch." Paul tells him, Jack walks up to the red button as Elizabeth watches Paul step to the door to the corridor, "Two minutes to the past." Jack said, pressing the button. The door opens, then Paul walks up to it. "Remember this moment." Paul tells them as Jack walks over next to Elizabeth. But Paul suddenly stops as is future self from two minutes was standing in front of him. Then steps out, "Oh my God…" Elizabeth mumbles, covering her mouth.

The two Pauls look at each other and started to chuckle a little, Jack just look at them, "Paul! What… how…" he mumbles in utter confusion. "It's fine." Both Paul said, Elizabeth pulls her hands away and ran them through her hair. "It's okay, stay clam, you guys!" their Paul tells them. "Stay calm?! There's – there's TWO of you! You just fucking multiplied!" Jack tells him as he shouts. Paul looks at Jack, smirks and looks back at his future self. "This is exactly what was suppose to happen! That's, he's, he's me, a future version of me, from-" their Paul starts. "Two minutes in the future." Future Paul finishes for him. Paul laughs, "You're evil future self." Future Paul said then steps forward and grips Paul's shoulders. "We did it!" he said with excitement, "Fucking incredible, I mean, just – imagine the implications, we could warn people about disasters before they happen. Cure diseases before they spread." Paul said and future Paul picks up after.

Then Future Paul turns to them, "I just had this conversation. Still sounds good the second time." he tells the two as they were still confused. "Haha." Paul laughs. "Jesus Christ." both Jack and Elizabeth mumbles. "How go into the machine. You need to complete the cycle." Future Paul tells his past self. "Yeah, yes. Of course." Paul agrees. "Wait, Paul! What are you doing?" Jack questions as their Paul walks into the corridor. Then future Paul tells back to them, "It's all a big loop, Jack. I need to enter the machine and travel back to the moment I exited the machine in order to, well… here." he tells them as the door close shut and their Paul was inside the corridor.

Then Elizabeth steps forward, "And what if you don't?" she asks him, "There is no 'what if!' I'm here. It's already happened." he tells her as she continues to feel uneasy, "You saw it, Izzy! We did it!" he tells her as the excitement grew brighter in him. She shook her head, "No, that's impossible. That's – that's literally impossible. I mean, I can't even-" she starts, but Jack steps to her and pulls her back. "There's no time to stops now! We need to test the other direction. Set the machine to five minutes to the future." future Paul tells them. Jack pulls Elizabeth along as they were back at the computer. He lets her go and set the machine to five minutes in the future. Paul steps to the door and it closes behind him as he was inside, the core glitches a little as both Elizabeth and Jack went to watch.

"What are you doing?" Will questions as he aims his gun, Paul, Jack and Elizabeth look over at him. "Oh, no…" Paul mumbles and Will looks at the two, "Jack, Izzy?" he mumbles, lowering his gun, "Will?" they both mumbles, he steps to them, "You have to help me with this, we have to shut down this thing down now!" he tells them, Paul bangs on the glass, "No, no, no, no, no, stop him! He could damage the core." Paul warns them, Will aims his gun at him, "Shut up!" Will shouts, "Hold on. Hold on!" Jack tries to clam them down, "Will we can't shut it down! Paul's still in there!" Elizabeth said to him. "Will!" Paul shouts, "Shut up! Shut up!" Will snaps at him. "Look at me. Look at me!" Jack snaps at his brother, Will looks at him, "Put the gun down, and we can talk. Okay?" Jack asks him, Will looms at him, "There's no time." Will said, trying to push pass them.

But Elizabeth stops him, "You're not thinking straight, put the gun down now!" she snaps, shoving him back and he aims his gun at her. "Jesus Christ, Will…" Jack mumbles and held his hands up, "Time! Is going! To end!" he said to them, Paul looks at them, "Jack, Izzy, you have to trust me." he tells them. They both look at him, "Or what?" Jack question him, Will just looks at the two, then something went wrong. The machine malfunctioned, Will took his chance, firing the gun up, making Jack and Elizabeth stagger and he shove them over at Paul, "Stop him!" Paul shouts, they both look over at him. "No, we got to get you out!" Jack tells him as they both pull themselves to their feet, running to him, but suddenly a bright blue light shines and a strong wave of energy shot through all three of them.

Jack and Elizabeth fall to their knees grunting in pain, Paul staggers in his spot, then Jack looks at his hands, seeing the particles around them, then looks over at Elizabeth, seeing the particles all around her and looks at Paul.

William ran back into the booth, "Oh God. Oh, no. No, no. Oh, no, no. No, no, stop-" Will panics as he shoves the chair over and types away. But he looks up seeing the light grow brighter. "No." he mumbles. Then the light cease then explodes. Both Elizabeth and Jack look up, scramble to their feet and held out their hands, but the wave of the strong blast knocks them back and they both scream from the impact.

~8~8~8~

Jack shot his eyes open and saw that everything was still from the blast, he then lowly sat up, he looks over and saw Elizabeth laying on her side, pass out. He crawls over to her, "Beth… Beth, wake up. Beth!" Jack said, brushing her bangs out of her face, she groans and flutters her eyes open. "Jack…" she mumbles, he exhaled with relief, "Are you okay?" he asks, she slowly lifts her head up, grunting a little in pain, "Beside the pounding headache. I'm okay." she answers him. "Come on, easy." he said, helping her to her feet. Paul groans as he stood up at well.

"You okay?" Jack asks Paul, "I think so. I'll find a way out, make sure Will's okay." Paul tells them. "Yeah, okay, okay." Jack answers, and they two headed for the booth Will ran to. "Ahh." Elizabeth hiss as she stops. Jack turns to her, "What's wrong?" he asks her, "I think I twisted my ankle." she answers as he tries to walk. "Here, give me your arm, lean against me." he said, pulls her arm over his shoulder and uses his other arm and held her close to him, and they started to walk.

-"I could hear Will's words in my head: Time was going to end." Jack tells Clarice. "Something must of went wrong with Paul's calculations or the machine itself." Elizabeth throws in.-

Jack and Elizabeth walk up the ramp, "What the fuck is this?" Jack mumbles as they both look at the objects in mid-air. "This shouldn't be happening! The numbers were stable, it should of work Jack. It should of work!" Paul said in the corridor. "We broke time." Jack mumbles as Elizabeth looks around as well, "How did this even happening?" she questions as Jack helps her up the ramp. "What the hell?" Jack states as they both saw Will, frozen like a statue. "This is crazy… Will." Jack mumbles as they two were next to him, "Let me go Jack, I can walk." Elizabeth tells him as she pulls away. "You sure?" he asks her, she nods. "I'm use to the pain… barley." she answers.

He nods at her, then turns to Will, then grips his arms and started to pull on him, "Will, C'mon." Jack mumbles, then Elizabeth heard a faint screaming, then it was more louder within seconds. "AHHHHH!" Will shouts as he was pulling back to the wall, cowering from the frozen blast, Jack looks at him, then heard Elizabeth gasp. "Jack… your hand." she tells him. He looks down at it and saw the particles. She walks up to him, grips his wrist gently with her hands and the particles were now around her hands. She gasp and pulls them back.

Will looks at them, "Jack… Izzy…" he mumbles and they look at him. "Hey, Will." Jack said to him, Will looks around at the frozen situation they were in. "Zero state. What have we done?" Will questions, Elizabeth looks around, seeing the machine in it's exploding state, "She warn me. I knew she was right, all this time. I warned Paul, this all could have been avoided. We're too late." Will mumbles to himself. "Jack! Jack, the airlock is stuck! I can't get out." Paul calls out. The three ran back down to the corridor and Elizabeth and Jack grip the handle and pull on it, "C'mon, c'mon… it's jammed." Jack mumbles. "This wasn't suppose to happen! The figures all-" Paul starts but time started up again. "The stutter, it collapsed." Will mumbles.

The alarm sounded and men in black suits ran into the lab. The four look around and saw the men try and surround them, then started to fire, "Jack, Izzy!" Will shouts to them, then Paul looks at them, "There's no other way out! I'm going through the machine!" Paul tells them, stepping back, "What, Paul, no!" Elizabeth protested, "Jack, Izzy, this way, c'mon!" Will shouts at them, Jack grips her arm, and pulls her away from him, they they make a run for it, "The traveler has exited! Don't let the Joyce brothers or the Anderson girl escape!" a Monarch Renegade shouts orders.

"Come on, we can escape through the hatch I came in through!" Will tells him and he climbs down. Jack followed him and so did Elizabeth.

-"We didn't want to leave Paul, but there was no way for us to help him. I didn't know where he end up, neither of us did." Jack said and Elizabeth leans back and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack lays his head against hers.-

Elizabeth closes the hatch as the Monarch Renegades closes in on their position, "Izzy, c'mon, this way!" Will shouts out as she slides down. Her feet touch the ground and she lets go of the ladder. "They're here, Fire!" a Renegade shouts, up top. "What the hell…" Jack questions, "Hurry, this way!" Will tells them and they trail after him. Will went through the tight squeeze first, then Jack made Elizabeth go second and Jack followed after her.

Will steps out then turns to the two, "Izzy, Jack! Your hands…" he states, as Jack steps out, they both look down at their hands, seeing the particles around them. "We have to keep moving." Elizabeth tells them and walks on, Jack looks at Will, "You heard the lady." he said and followed after her. Will follows, but then a Renegade appears, stepping in their path, he then aim his gun and fires at Will. "No!" she shout, holding up her hands, creating a bubble of time, the bullets slow down very much, Jack looks at them in shock as the Renegade was surprise also. Elizabeth took her change, turns back to them, rams into both of them, shoving them to the ground as the bubble was gone.

They fall smack onto the ground, she then took the gun from Will, pulls up to her knees, aim the gun and fired two bullets at him, one in the head and the second in the collarbone, killing the Renegade instantly. He drops to the ground and the three stood up. "Izzy… you just – what just –" Will tries and progress what just happened. "Go, move." she tells him, gently pushing Will forward. "This way." Will tells them, moving forward. Elizabeth places the gun in the back of her pants and jobs up to the body, Jack followed her. "Beth… where did you learn to do that?" he asks her as she took the gun from the Renegade, "Here, you have need this." she tells him, Jack takes the gun from her and they both followed after Will.

-"That was the first time my powers started to manifest, it was an out-of-control burst of energy that save both Will and Jack." Elizabeth tell Clarice.-

"Izzy, your proximity to the pulse, it –it must have altered your relation to the chronon field-" Will starts. "Will, what she just did back there. What the hell is happening?" Jack questions him. "That what I'm telling you!" Will said to them, "Not in the right language!" the two snap at him as they ran through a hall, "Explosion make time go bad! If time is an egg, then that egg is fucking broken! The time egg is fucked!" Will tries to tell them in simpler words. "What, why is there an egg in this?" Jack questions him as they stop at a door, "There's a fracture in time, it's breaking down, leading to the end of Time and – door!" he shouts as his passkey card was being refused.

"What?" Elizabeth asks, "Locked! They cut off my security clearance!" Will answers her and pushes the panel, then wrench on pain, "Aahh! That didn't help much." he mumbles, "I got it." she tells them, stepping to the door, pulls her leg up and then a pull on kick, forcing the doors open. The two look at her in awe as she pulls her leg back down and steps inside, the two followed after her. But then she froze in her spot. "HQ, securing the sever room, over." a Monarch guard said over the radio. "Will! More of them! Hide!" Jack whispers. The three quickly ran and hide behind a sever as the Monarch enter the sever room, "Keep your eyes peeled, they could of come this way" he adds.

Jack peeks out as Elizabeth was right next to him, then they both look over at Will, "They're coming! In here!" he whispers and crawls into the wall, Elizabeth followed after and Jack followed. "I warned Paul about this, about the calculations, I tried to make you two listen to me!" Will whispers at them, as the slide through the wall, "No way three civvies took down Raider One on their own. Think it was an inside job?" the second guard asks his partner. "And shoving a gun in my face was such a way to go." Elizabeth throws out, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, a gun! the universal symbol for shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Will answers her as she ducks her head under the pipes. "No chance. Raider One went in solo. Check the sever racks." the first one said. "Sound logical as always, Will! You…" Jack starts, ducking his head under the pipes as well and was getting louder. "Shh!" Will shush him and Elizabeth covers Jack's mouth as they all stop. "Did you hear that?" the first one asks, "No, what?" the second asks him. "Clear on this side." he said. Then Elizabeth exhaled softly and pulls her hand away, then they started to moves again, "You sure they didn't head back up to the lab? They could of gone back and tried to take the service elevator out of there." the second guard asks him. As Will steps over the thick wires. "This doesn't make any sense. How – why are you two even here?" Will whispers as Elizabeth did the same.

"That's your biggest concern right now?" Jack questions him as he steps over the wires and Will looks at them in surprise. "You don't know." Will mumbles, "Paul brought us here to clean up your mess." Jack answers, "My mess?! Do you even-" Will starts, slamming his hand at the wires, making a sound. "What was that?" the first guard asks him. Will looks at his hand and back at him as him he was a moron. "I'm on it." the second guard said walking to the wall. ' _Way a go genius!_ ' Elizabeth mouths at him as the three remain still, light was shine on them. "I can't see shit back there. May have to crawl behind." he mumbles and Will looks at them.

"Ffffuuu…" he whispers, "Raider team, target spotted exiting the service elevator!" Commander Ogawa said over the radio, "You heard her! Let go!" the second guard said and they two left, leaving the three be. Elizabeth exhaled and they both look at Will, he shrugs at them and she shoves him along. "You have no context for any of this, Jack. Izzy. You weren't here. A lot has happened in six years." Will tells them, "I was here, how come I didn't notice anything was happening?" Elizabeth asks him, stepping over more wires, Will looks at her. "I knew that you deserved some peace of mind, I'd made sure that you were kept out of it. You had enough on your plate as it is." he answers her.

"Oh…" she mumbles. "This is bigger than us. Can't make it personal." Will tells them, as Jack steps over the wires as well. "They're trying to kill us, Will. It's pretty goddamn personal!" Jack snaps at him, as Will stops and saw that a ladder was blocking their way. "Listen, getting you two involved was the last thing I wanted. I… I'm sorry." Will tells them, "Right." they both mumble. Then Will pushes the ladder forward, then brush pass it, then Elizabeth press her hands to it and was out of the small gasp of a hallway. She then held the ladder as Jack came right out. "Thanks." he said to her, she nods at him, "No problem." she states and lightly hits his shoulder.

They step out and were back in the sever room, then headed out the door, "The fracture in time is only going to get worse. We have to stop this before it's too late." Will warns them. They ran through the doors, "How?" Jack asks him, "First we have to get to my car." he said as they stop at the double doors, "Izzy, you're better at the door thing." Will tells her, she nods, walks up to the doors, then kicks them open. They walk into the lab and saw a Monarch Renegade noticing them, "Will! Get down!" Jack shouts shoving him to the side, behind a lab table, "Oh god!" Will mumbles as the two took over behind the other across from him.

Jack and Elizabeth pull out their guns, "Targets armed, opening fire." the man said over the radio. "We're pinned down!" Will tells them, "Yeah I notice!" Jack said back then, Elizabeth shot up, aim her gun and fire two bullets. One in the throat and the other through the liver and he drops to the ground. "Jesus, Izzy… are you…" Will starts, "Will! Stay down!" Jack shouts as more arrived, Elizabeth rolls back to cover, almost getting graze. "You alright?!" Jack asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Put down the gun, Joyce." a Raider shouts out to him, "Come on, Anderson, it doesn't have to be this way!" another shouts to Elizabeth. "Then stop fucking shooting at us!" Jack shouts at them and they both shot up and fires at them.

Jack gets one, "Goddamn it!" Jack shouts and Elizabeth's gun jammed, "Shit!" she shouts, then throws her gun at the man, hitting him in the head. He staggers, loosing focus. Then she takes her chance charges at him, jumps. Twist around his body and slams his face first into the ground. She then holds him down as he struggles to get her off him. Jack watches as Will steps out of hiding and watches as well. She reaches over, grabs another gun and fires at his head, killing him.

She exhaled and stood up, unloads and reloads her gun, then picks up two rifles. "Will, you alright?" she asks as she hands Jack the gun. He nods, "I think so, but Jack, Izzy, that was-" Will starts. "I know. This is way out of hand." Jack agrees as he checks the gun.

-"I've use a gun before. I'd been in a couple of tough spots. Never had an army of pro gunmen chase me." Jack tells Clarice, she nods and looks at Elizabeth. "When I was given to a new foster family, they were ex-military, they knew what happen to me and took it upon themselves train me in the martial arts, weapons, cars, how to do interrogations, how to survive being interrogated, disarm, rearm myself and defense moves so I could protect and defend myself in the six years I had." she answers and shrugs her shoulders. "She's really good." Jack throws in, making her smile.-

The three ran up to the door and Will hits a button, "Not good. This is not good." Will mumbles, they ran through the doors, into the lobby. "Wait, it's coming down! Hide!" Will warns them and they spread out and hid. "Not again." Elizabeth mumbles then pulls out of hiding and they notices her, "There! There she is! Take her down!" a Raider shouts out. And she fires at them, "Watch out!" Will shout at her, then Jack pops pout of hiding as well and fires at them, "These guys are wearing Monarch Uniforms!" Jack shouts out as Elizabeth took out the man behind him. "Monarch?! Why the hell is Monarch firing at us?!" Will asks them, "You tell us!" Jack shouts as he took out the man aiming at Elizabeth.

"Hey! For once this isn't my fault!" Will shouts at him, firing at the last man and took him down, they two headed for the elevator and, then Elizabeth say the stutter starting up again, "Time is acting up again." Jack said as they were outside the elevator, "No surprise there. We have to go." Will tells them as he steps inside the elevator. Jack follows and Elizabeth went to follow as well, but one of the dead Monarch Raider's radio went off. "Raider team, have Jack Joyce, William Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson been detained?" Commander Ogawa asks. Elizabeth look and saw the radio on the floor.

"Did you hear that? They know our names. They knew we'd be here." Jack states, "They must be after the machine." Jack states, then Elizabeth turns and looks at them. "We can't go to your car. Monarch would be expecting that too." Jack said as Elizabeth steps in, "We have to Jack. It's important. To fix the Fracture, I- I need- we need to get to my car!" Will tells them as the doors close and they headed down. "Okay, just walk us through this, Will. Okay, time's broken. Fine. Now you're saying we can fix it?" Jack asks him.

"In theory. I build something for such an event, years ago. But finding the countermeasure won't be easy." Will tells them as Elizabeth tilts her head to the side a little, "The countermeasure? What-" she starts to ask, but the stutter was acting up again. "Okay…" Jack mumbles as they all look around when they came to a sudden stop. "What happened?" Will asks as he turns to the door. "Maybe the door will still open. Let me try." Jack said. He then walks up to the door, presses the button and the doors open as Monarch gathered at the outside in the ran. "Shit!" Elizabeth exclaims. Then Will shoves her to one side and shoves Jack to the other. "Look out!" Wills shouts and his voice echoed as the stuttered started up again.

Jack was on his hands and kneels and saw that time stood still yet again, Elizabeth pushes her herself off the wall as Jack pulls himself off the ground. "they both look at Will. "Will?!" Jack asks as he waves his hand in front of his face, "Oh, crap. Frozen again." he mumbles. Then jack grips Will's arm, Elizabeth joins in and the concentrated on Will, he then collapse down on the ground.

-"Somehow we could focus and unfreeze Will, even if the work was still frozen." Jack states as Elizabeth looks at her hand and saw the particles floating around her hand.-

"Ahh!" Will shouts when he fell to the ground, but then gathers himself and stood on his feet, "Wha… st… stutter…" he mumbles. Then the three walk out of the elevator. "She was right, about the Fracture, about all of this." Will starts as Elizabeth too their ammo from the Monarch Raiders. "Where's your car?" Jack asks him as they walk right out the door. They saw that Monarch was apprehending civilians, then Elizabeth stops at a girl, making both Jack and Will stop as well, "I meet this girl… on my way here." Elizabeth tells them, then she reaches over and grips a hold of the girl's arm. "What are you doing?" Will asks her as she focus on the girl. But then happen and Elizabeth took her hand back. "She not unfreezing. It worked on you, why isn't it working on the others?" Elizabeth asks Will as she was horrified, "I don't know. It may have to do with Chronon exposure." Will answers.

Then Elizabeth looks at the poor girl, then Jack pulls her along, "Look at them all. It's a goddamn invasion. What are they doing? Why?" Will questions. They ran along the way, "They're taking everybody, every witness to what they've done." Will tells them as Elizabeth could feel the stutter starting to fade, "We can get to the parking lot through the lecture hall." Will informs them and they headed in, Elizabeth looks behind them, seeing the waves of the stutters. "You said you were prepared for this. You knew it was going to happen. How?" Jack asks him, "Beth Wilder. It's complicated, I'll explain in the car." Will tells them and they headed for the lecture room. Jack opens the door and the three walk inside.

The stutter was gone as Elizabeth exhales and leans against the desk. "The stutter's collapse. For now." Will tells them, Elizabeth shakes off the sudden exhaustion as she and Jack followed him to the window, "Oh, no, no. My car! They're patrolling my car in the parking lot! Oh God, that's it's-" Will states, "Okay. Okay, Will? Clam down, okay? We'll take care of this, we'll – fight our way through. We'll get to the car and we'll bring it around." Jack tells him. Will turns to him, "Are you sure you can handle this?" he asks him. "No. are you sure you can fix time?" Jack shot back as Elizabeth walks to the door. "No." Will answers as she looks out the door. "Then we'll call it even." Jack said and followed him.

Then jogs up to him, "Hey Will, can I ask you something?" Jack whispers to him, "Sure." Will answers, "What's up with Beth, how did she become this badass chick?" Jack whispers. Will looks up at Elizabeth then leans close to Jack. "You remember her old foster dad?" Will asks him, "The drunkard asshole?" he asks, Will nods, "What about him?" Jack asks. "He would constantly hit her for no reason, but then one day, she fought back and kill him with his own gun." Will tells him, Jack looks at him in shock, then at Elizabeth, "Why didn't she tell anyone?" Jack asks, Will shrugs at him, "No clue. But a new foster family took her in, ex-military both of them. They figured out why she was this way and help train her into what she is today." Will went on. Jack looks at Elizabeth as she was looking out the door.

"But ever since you left, she became cold, distant, hardly ever spoke to anyone and never smiled at anyone. She just lock that part of her away. The part that everyone loved." Will tells him, Jack just looks at her. She then moves back and walks to them, "If we're going to move, we need to go now." she tells them, Will nods and looks at him. "Here. You'll need the keys." Will tells him, handing Jack the keys, "Hey Jack. Be careful." Will warns him, Jack nods. "Yeah. Okay, I – I will." he tells him and the two step outside, Elizabeth pulls out her gun and exhaled. "Okay, okay." she mumbles to herself, but then her body pulse and her vision went night vision. "What the living hell…" she mumbles, Jack looks at her as his vision did the same thing as well. "What the hell…" he mumbles and they both hid behind walls.

-"Our powers were growing. We started to sense things, I sense Premonitions. Echos from the past as well. Beth could sense when a stutter was going to happen and see the future and the past." Jack said, as Beth hung her head. "I saw such horrible things… things I wish I never saw." she mumbles. Jack looks at her, "Hey, hey, come here." Jack whispers and pulls her into his arms and she snuggles against him.-

"Just got orders from Monarch Actual. They want us to find a car belonging to William Joyce while we're here." One shouts out orders. Elizabeth hides behind the big name plate stone, "Does it have a plate number?" the other asks. "It's coming. Pssh. S'probably 'bacon' or 'neutron' or some shit." he mumbles, then Elizabeth fires on him. And Jack took out the next one. "Suppose to be in goddamn Thailand!" Jack snaps. "Less talking, more shooting!" Elizabeth snaps at him. They fires at the men in the parking lot. "Seven different parking lots, and you just had to pick this one!" Jack shouts as she took down the last one. She exhaled and lowers her gun and Jack did the same thing, "Alright Will. Where's your car?" Jack said out loud. Elizabeth and Jack's body pulse and they look over on the far end and could sense the car.

-"I could see and echo of the past, Will arriving at the universality." Jack states. "I saw it as well, but it was more than that… I felt it in some away and what I could feel was… axionty, fear and that time was running out." Elizabeth answers.-

Elizabeth points over, "Jack, over there." she tells him, Jack looks over at the car and they both job up to it. Elizabeth looks at it and gently touches it, making the memory play; Will was getting out of the car, " _I hope to God I'm not too late._ " he mumbles to himself and the memory stops. She moves her hand back and looks at it. "That's… I'm I seeing the past?" Jack questions. Elizabeth nods at him, "Yup, you're not going crazy." she tells him and he nods. "Okay." he mumbles and they two walk to the car, Jack starts to unlock it. But unaware to them, a Monarch was in on them. He then raise his gun and fires at them.

Elizabeth gasp as the bullets hit the back of her jacket, Jack looks at her as he collapse to the ground. "No!" Jack shouts, ran to the side to draw the man away from him, he then jumps and shot his hand out. Then a bubbles shot at the Monarch and he was slowing down very much.

-"Something clicked. I could reach out and stop time in a focused area and I was still piss that they hurt Beth." Jack said and Elizabeth chuckles, "It still does hurt where he shot me, I was bruise for days." Elizabeth throws in, rubbing the back of her neck. Jack just chuckles.-

Jack looks at his hands in amazement, then looks over at Elizabeth and crawls back over to her, "Beth!" he calls out to her as he looms over her. "Come on, Beth! Don't be dead! Please be alright!" Jack said as he gathered her in his arms, then started to slap her check. "Beth! Beth! Wake up!" he tells her and she started to groan. "Beth… you okay?" Jack asks her, she looks up at him, "Son of a Bitch, I'm going to kill that bastard!" she growls as she sat up, he looks at her, then at her back. "No blood. No stains. How are you still alive?" he asks her. She looks at him, then over her shoulder at the bullet holes in her coat. She unbuttons it, pulls it off and they saw that the bullets were still there, but were frozen in place, inches away from her skin. "What the…" Jack mumbles, then reaches out, taking the bullets and tosses them to the side. "How did I do that?" she mumbles, pulling her coat on. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay?" he tells her, she looks at him and nods. "Get off me! You don't know what you're doing!" Will shouts out as he was being drag away. "Will!" Jack and Elizabeth shouts, then scramble over to their feet and hid behind a car.

"Shit, they're coming from where we left Will. I gotta get back to him. Fast." Jack said and Elizabeth cocks her gun. Jack looks at her, and she looks at him, "Lets go save Will." she tells him and started to fire at the Monarch. Jack was taken back by her spirit and then snaps out of it. "Right." he mumbles and started to fire, "I swear to God, if you hurt him…!" Jack shouts at them. He then saw now aiming at Elizabeth from the side and he then throws a Time Stop at him and stops him, Elizabeth looks over and fires at him. He drops and then looks at Jack, "How did you do that?" she asks him, he shrugs. "I can control it." he tells her. She smiles and then looks over his shoulder. Then throws her hand out and threw a Time Stop at him as well. Jack looks behind him and fires at the man, he drops as well.

He then looks back at her, "How did you control it?" he asks her, she shrugs, "No clue." she answers and they both fired at the Monarch. "God now many of these assholes are there?" Jack mumbles with annoyance. "Too many to count!" Elizabeth answers. Then her gun jammed, "Fuck!" she mumbles and goes down into hiding, she then reaches over and took the gun, then stood up quickly and fires one bullet, right in the man eye. He drops and they two ran up and started to collect the ammo. "Okay, change of plans, screw the car. We need to get to Will. He's in trouble." Jack said and Elizabeth nods. "I'm on board with that." she tells them and puts the extra ammo in her satchel.

They both stood up and head for the door, Jack went in first and Elizabeth followed, but they then stops as they heard a gun being aim at the back of Elizabeth's head. They both froze, Elizabeth exhaled and then turns around quickly, grips the woman's arm, forcing the woman's gun down at the floor and pointed her right under her chin, Jack turns and saw that Elizabeth already had it covered, "Any last words?" Elizabeth asks her and the woman looks at her in awe, "…You're Jack Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson." she tells them, making Elizabeth raise an eyebrow. "Where is he? Where's William Joyce?!" Elizabeth demands, forcing the gun deeper into her chin.

She looks Elizabeth in the eyes, showing no fear. "They're taking him to the library. You might still be able to catch them." she answers her. Jack steps to them, "Why are you helping us? You're with them." Jack tells her, the girl sighs and she relaxes her arm, "It's more complicated than that." she answers, feeling the gun slowly leave her chin. She exhaled as Elizabeth's gun was gone from her, but was still train on her. "Look I don't know if you came make it, but you should hurry." she warns them. Jack looks at her, then grips Elizabeth's hand and they slowly step away from her, Elizabeth's gun was still aim at her and they took off in a hurry.

-"And that was the first time you Beth Wilder." Clarice said to them, they both nod. "Yeah. But definitely not the first time she saw us." Jack tells them, "Beth was a good person. Always did what was right." Elizabeth thrown in.-

 _~Lecture Hall Lobby October 9_ _th_ _, 2016_

 _4:31am – 16 minutes after Fracture in time~_

The two ran back into the lecture hall and Elizabeth uses her sight and found echos. "No time to use. Got to find Will." Jack mumbles and Elizabeth touches the memory; "…suppose to bring William Joyce alive, if he doesn't doesn't put up a fight." the guard bandit said as he pulls Will along. "Please! Let me go! I can-" Will tries to warn them. "Shut the hell up!" the second Bandit snaps at him; And Jack and Elizabeth followed the memory; "…just shut the fuck, up all right? Boss said to take him to the library. Wants to deal with this one personality." the second Bandit said as they walk out of the door. Elizabeth pushes the door open as they saw two guard bandits standing guard. They notice them and aim their weapons at them.

Elizabeth gasp and both her and Jack suddenly dash across the room, Jack knocks over one as Elizabeth stops in front of a beam, pressing her hands against it. "Fuck!" they both exclaim. Then Jack dashes over and hid behind shelves as Elizabeth hid behind other shelves, both pulling their guns out. Then started to fire. "Bandit 4, that – that shouldn't be possible, I'm getting reports of gunfire in the underground parking lot. I need visual confirmation." Commander Ogawa shouts over the radio. Elizabeth then dashes over and was right next to Jack and took out one, he drops. "All right, just – just come on out!" the third bandit tells them. "You ask for it." Jack said and fires at him, killing the last one and he drops.

"What the fuck is going on in there?!" the second bandit questions and opens the door. "We're moving in, go, go, go!" he shouts He sees Jack and Elizabeth take cover behind the couch and aim their weapons at the men, they then fire on the three. Killing them. "Got to get to the Library. That's where their taking him." Jack said and they both run through the doors, down the hall and as they were going to go through the door, but a sound from outside catches their attention. They walk away from the door and look out the glass. "What the…" Jack mumbles, it was coming from the Pheromone lab.

-"You both had still had no idea that Wilder was helping you." Clarice asks the two. Elizabeth shrugs, "She wasn't the only one." Jack answers her as Elizabeth smirks and props herself up on her free hand.-

Then suddenly the lights out. They both look over at the room, seeing pitch black. "Hm. No lights, can use to our advantage." she mumbles, Jack looks at her, "How?" he asks her, she looks at him. "We have eyes at are night vision, they don't." she tells him and headed down the hall, and was at the door. "Hm. That is a good point." he mumbles and followed after her. They both ended into the area and saw two guard bandits. "Nothin'. Lights are out across the whole damn campus." one starts and Elizabeth fires her gun at them, getting the man right in the head. "It's Joyce and Carlson!" one said over the radio. "Do not let them leave. Sending Raider squads to your locations." Ogwaw orders them all as the two kill one by one. Jack throws a Time stop and Elizabeth dashes over and fires at them.

She then throws a Time Stop at three and Jack dashes over at them and fires, killing them all. Then suddenly the lights came back on and they all could see again, Elizabeth kept firing killing the remaining men on the floor. "Bandit squad has been wipe out on the second floor. Moving up." the third Bandit said. "Negative. Stay in formation down here. They'll come to us." the eighth one said and the two made their way downstairs and open fire. Jack got two as Elizabeth got the other two. "Okay, gotta got to the library." Jack mumbles and the two headed for the door.

They both step outside, "Why are you taking me here?" Will asks the Monarch Bandit Guard. "It's a library. I need to return some fuckin' books." he answers and shoves Will along. "HQ, we got William Joyce in the Library, awaiting orders. Over." he said into the radio, Jack and Elizabeth walk down the steps. Seeing Will. "Will! They took him to the library. We gotta find a way in, I gotta get to him fast." Jack mumbles to himself. Elizabeth looks around the way and found a way in. "This way," she tells him, griping his hand and pulled him along, then they heard a shout from inside. "Where did that come from?" Jack questions. Then Elizabeth pulls him to portable potties, "We have to hurry." she tells him. Jumping up and grabs a hold of the tops and pulls herself up with ease.

She then jumps down into the construction area, "Whoa." Jack mumbles and then followed after her. "This looks like a way up." she mumbles and then jumps up onto the stack boards and then helps Jack up. "You good?" she asks him, he pants and nods at her. "Alright. Try to keep up." she tells him and jumps over to the lift, then self it go down. Quick on her feet, she jumps up onto the crate and leaps over to the structure, grips the edge with her fingers and pulls herself up and onto the structure. "Nice one." Jack comments her. She looks down at him and held her thumb out to him. "Got to slow it down somehow." Jack mumbles to himself and then threw a Time Stop at it and then jumps over, climbs on top of the crate and jumps up onto structure. "Nailed it." he mumbles, Elizabeth huff at him and they both jump over to the building. Elizabeth turns to the ladder and then climbs up it, Jack followed her and they were up to the second floor, she then makes way to the window and went to enter.

"This is Airlift Prime. We've got the time machine core in transit." a Monarch said over the radio and the two look over and saw a helicopter carry away the core that exploded, they watch it go, until a Monarch on the rooftop spots them. "Hey! Hands where I can see them!" he orders, pointing his gun at them. They two raise their hands. But then suddenly he was shot right in the back, then falls from the roof. They lower their hands and saw no one on the roof, "What the hell is going on around here?" Jack questions, flexing his hand. Elizabeth shrugs and then steps through the window, Jack follows after her.

"Come on, I know this place like the back of my hand." she whispers to him, he nods at her and she lead him through one room and to another, where the Monarchs and Will were at. "I wonder were the brother and his girlfriend is." one wonders a loud. Elizabeth looks away, wishing that was still true. "Roger. Keep a skeleton crew and await for the arrival of Monarch Actual. Everyone else needs to reunite at the drydocks chronon extraction grounds. Wait for further orders. Library is set to blow in five minutes." Ogawa informs him and Elizabeth delivered a bullet into the man's head. They two came out of hiding.

"Library set to blow? Now?" Jack questions. "Then we have to hurry." Elizabeth said and they ran as fast as their legs can carry them, they step into the main room, where the rest waited for them. "Jack! Izzy! Run!" Will warns them, but then was hit upside the head. Elizabeth looks out and saw bullets being fired at them, then they both held their hands up and suddenly a shield came out of nowhere, protecting them. They both pant softly and then took off and hid behind pillars. Then Jack started to fire at them as Elizabeth disarm the bombs.

Jack finish off the last one and they both ran up to William, "Will, you alright?" Jack asks him. "Define alright?" Will asks him, the two sigh at him, "You're fine." Jack mumbles as he kneels down and helps him sit up. "We have to hurry. Where's my car?" Will asks him as Elizabeth knees down. "I didn't like the color. Let's get a new one." Jack tells them as he works at the binding. "What? No, Jack I need the-" Will starts, but more men came, Elizabeth stood up as Jack shoves Will back down. "Hold that thought." Jack said to him and they both got to work.

"My briefcase was in that car!" Will shouts at him, "I'll take you shopping! It's a fucking briefcase!" Jack said to him, as they fired away. "A briefcase that contains something I need in order to stop the Fracture!" Will shouts back at him. Elizabeth looks over at Will, "Oh, so now you tell us this before?!" she questions. "I was a little busy getting kidnapped!" Will shouts at her. "Yeah, well it's not too late to leave you here!" Jack shouts at him. "We are not leaving him here!" Elizabeth tells him. Jack shot her a look and then he finishes off the last one. "This that all of them?" Will asks, "Yeah. I think so." Jack answers, then kneels back down and works on the binding. "We have to get to my briefcase. Then we find Beth Wilder." Will informs them as the binging where off. "Why? Who is she?" Elizabeth asks him as she bends to their level. Will rubs his wrists. "She knows about the Fracture. I trust her." Will tells her. And they stood up, "Nice to know you trust someone." Jack said and they look around. "It's not the simple, Jack. I kept secrets from you to keep you and Izzy safe." Will informs them as they started down the steps. "Safe! Look around you, Will! Does this feel 'safe' to you?" Jack questions him.

"This isn't my fault! Beth warn me this would happen, I did everything in my power to stop it-" Will tells them, "But you never told me! Any of this! You never even told Beth!" Jack snaps at them. "I couldn't just-" Will starts, as they ran across the library. "How long have you known?" Jack asks him, making Elizabeth look at Will. "We don't have time for this now, Jack. We have to get that briefcase." Will tells them Elizabeth sighs and then she and Jack open the doors and head out. "Lets move before more of them show up!" Will tells them as they were in the lobby. They then headed for the door, Elizabeth's hand was right on the handle, but a voice calls out to them. "Jack. Izzy." he calls out, they both quickly turn, aiming their guns and saw the boss with Monarch men with him, he raise his hand a little and the two men pull back.

Jack shot a look at Elizabeth, who lock eyes with him for a moment and they look back at the man, he steps into the light and they both were surprise to see who it was. "Paul?" Jack asks him, as he and Elizabeth lower their guns. Will was in shock. "Jack, Elizabeth, we have to go, now." he tells them, as Elizabeth was getting a bad vibe from Paul. "Hold on…" Jack tells him. And the two look at him, "I'm sorry Jack, Izzy." Paul said to them, then suddenly dash at them, Elizabeth jumps back as Paul grips a hold of Jack. "NO!" Will shouts when Paul disarmed him, but then was frozen in place, Paul then saw that Elizabeth aim her gun at him. Then he right hooks Jack, making him collide with Elizabeth and they both flew out the door.

 _~Universality Library October 9_ _th_ _, 2016_

 _4:40am – 25 minutes after Fracture in time.~_

Will was in his knees in front of the library with his hands up and Paul held a gun at his head. "Paul what happen to you? What are you doing?" Will questions him, "Only what's necessary." he answers him. Elizabeth's fingers start to twitch, "Think about this! You don't know what's at stake-" Will tries to tell him. "I know exactly what's at stake! That's why I'm here! You believe you can stop what's coming." Paul said to him, then Elizabeth flutters her eyes opens and saw Paul was pointing his gun at Will. She then looks over and saw that Jack was waking up as well, she crawls over to him, then gently shook him, "Jack. Jack, wake up." she whispers to him, Jack groans softly as his eyes were fluttered open.

"I'm giving you chance to change your mind. This path, it's already set, it can't be change. The past, the future… I've seen it. I've lived it. For seventeen years." Paul tells him as Elizabeth was on her hands and knees, trying to help Jack up. Will looks up at Paul, "Seventeen years? It was you! The First experiment!" he states. "Come with me and we can see this through. Or hold onto your hope and burn with it." Paul offers him, Elizabeth gasp softly, then looks around for her gun.

Will started to go to his feet, "Now listen, I've build a device, I can stop this! I can!" he tries to tell him, but Paul shoves him back down on his knees. "You can't." he said to him. "This is madness! There's no harm in trying!" Will said to him. "There is. That's why I can risk you opposing me, Will. It doesn't have to end like this." Paul tells him and Will looks up at him, all of his fear gone. "We can't just let this happen. I'll never stop trying." Will said to him, Elizabeth spots her gun and crawls after it. "It took me years to come to terms on what must be done. But we done have years." Paul said to him and presses the barrel into Will's head.

"Wait, wait, wait." Will said to him, making Paul stop. Jack looks over at him, then Paul pulls his gun away, then press his finger to the radio in his ear. "Trigger." he said as Will looks up at him. "I never wanted this." Paul said to him and the library explodes, Paul dash away next to the two. Will looks over at Jack and Elizabeth and they watch the ceiling of the pillars collapse on top of Will. Elizabeth gasps at the horror, then anger got the better of her, she pulls herself on her knees and aims her gun at him. But Paul suddenly grips her throat.

She gasp, then uses his other hand, grips her wrist, tightening his grip, she screams in pain as she loosen her grip on the gun and it drops to the ground and her hands fly to his wrist as Jack gasp, Paul slowly raise her off the ground, making her gag and kick her feet. "I really wish I didn't call you. You won't of never been involved." he tells her, his eyes were gentle as he looks at her. "But then again…" he starts, tightening his grips, cutting off her air supply. She gags even louder as she kicks harder. "I knew how much you wanted to see Jack again." he tells her, as she was loosing consciousness and she slowly cease to kick.

Her hands then went limp at her sides, head went limp as it hung to the side as she was out cold. Paul exhaled and gently laid her on the ground. "NO!" Jack snaps going to kill him, but then he was hit in the back of the head and he hits the ground, seeing Elizabeth in front of him and Paul turned and walk away. "You're not going anywhere." Liam Burke said to him, Jack turns over, seeing Liam towering over him and then he brought down the butt of his rifle and then everything goes black.


	2. HardlinePR

_Junction 1: Hardline/PR_

 _~The CPR Chamber October 10TH, 2016_

 _5:02am – 25 hours after fracture in time~_

Paul walks into the chamber and pulls out his cell and started to record, "My name is Paul Serene, I founded Monarch Solutions seventeen years ago with a very clear purpose." he starts. "There are some people who would question my actions. I'm recording this as a final statement of vindication, a testimony of how things came to be." Paul goes over as he exhales.

"I've always been devoted to my mission. Never deterred from my mission, no matter the sacrifice. Because I've seen where this leads. I've seen where all ends."

 _~Dry Docks October 9TH, 2016_

 _2 hours after Fracture in time~_

Back at the University, Liam carry an unconscious Jack under his arm as an unconscious Elizabeth over his shoulder, both were hands cuff and Wilder watches them both being carry away.

"Damn." Liam mumbles as he tires to keep a hold on Jack, but one of the Monarch came over and help with Jack and he was toss into the back of the truck. Then Liam gently laid Elizabeth down and she was pulled in as well, Wilder felt nervous as Liam just closes the door and then pats the back of the van and it drove off. He then looks over at Wilder, she looks at him then away and he walks off as van takes off with the two unconscious Jack and Elizabeth.

An hour later, another van arrives at the docks and Paul steps out looking at the scene, he then walks over to a man in a suit. "We have a problem. No word from Jack Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson's transport. It should of arrive here by now. We may have a traitor on the inside." Martin Hatch informs him as they walk. They stop and Paul closes his eyes. A vision flashes in his mind as he saw Jack and Elizabeth were surrounded by Monarch men, they both held up their hands, both Elizabeth was looking right at him and he saw her mouth four words to him. ' _I'm coming for you_ '. Paul opens his eyes and then looks down at his hand, seeing it shaking. He grips it, making the shaking stop. Hatch notices this, "You're due for your treatment. I'll find out who's behind this." he informs him.

"Find Jack and Elizabeth. That's our priority. Get your best men on it." Paul orders him "There's more. As you know, Jack and Elizabeth's level of interference led to unexpected complications. Witnesses from the Universality were transported here. You need to take a look." Hatch informs him, then walks off. Paul followed him. "We can't afford any further obstacles at this stage of the plan. I see two options. We could force, remove any loose ends, but if the witnesses disappear, then-" Hatch starts. "The public will start asking questions, potentially turn on Monarch." Paul said, interrupting him. "Alternatively, I can mount a broad PR strategy, get the city on our side, but it leaves us with the-" Hatch starts again.

"The loose ends." Paul said. Then a figure suddenly appears next to him, her hands folded behind her back, hair let down, a long sleeve shirt, jeans with sneakers, she smirks and looks at him, "Kill them or get them to lie for you. Choices… choices." she mumbles as she thinks to herself. Paul said nothing as he was the only one that can hear her. "Precisely. The choice is yours, but keep in mind: the men will view your decision as a unified strategy moving forward." Hatch informs him. The girl giggles, "Wow… no matter what, they still think you're a savior." she laughs. Paul rolls his eyes at her. "How long until the core is ready for transport?" Paul asks him, looking at the core. "It will be en route to Monarch Headquarter in less then an hour. Installation should be complete before the gala." Hatch informs him.

"Well… look at this." she said as she looks at core, "Are you ever going to tell her the real reason why you called her?" she questions him, he glares at her. "Look, you may look like her and sound like her. But you're not Elizabeth." he snaps quietly at her, she held up her hands. "Don't get angry with me, you made me, I'm just a figment of your imagination." she reminds him and walks off to Hatch. Paul follows after her. "I suggest we deal with the issue at hand, Liam Burke over there can explain the situation in more detail." Hatch tells him. "Of course." Paul mumbles.

-"We had Jack and Elizabeth in custody, but I was starting to witness visions from the future which made it clear that the end was coming. I knew Elizabeth was going to experience them as well. She was… special, was able to… connect with everyone she meet. Like when we were kids, Jack accidentally kick the ball out of bounce and it rolled over to her. Right then and there, we were the best of friends… got into all sorts of trouble." Paul said with a smile, but then frowns soon after. "I miss those times, when it was just the three of us." he admits. -

Paul looks down at the girl, whose hands were zip-tired in front her and she was on her knees, "Sir." Liam said to him, "Who is this?" Paul asks him. "Amy Ferrero. She's one if the witnesses. Awaiting your orders on how to proceed." Paul informs him.

Then everything stood still, - "My powers grew stronger as the Chronon Syndrome worsened. I can choose a path that would become the actual future. But it wasn't optional. The moment wouldn't ended until I made up mind." Paul said to himself. He was given to options;

The Hardline. He could kill the witnesses, the people turn against Monarch. Thus giving Jack and Elizabeth allies in Riverport, giving them a better chance in getting to him, but the secrets of Monarch would be forever hidden, having both Jack and Elizabeth take the blame.

The PR; they would make a PR broadcast, telling the people that the chaos at the universality was cause by Jack and Elizabeth, thus making the people side with Monarch and the two would be hunted down. Just like criminals, but the witnesses that knew the truth would reveal hidden secrets of Monarch to Jack and Elizabeth.

Paul took a step forward and raise his hand, the two guards came over and pulls Amy to her feet. "We can't risk any unwanted attention. Convince the witnesses not to talk, keep eyes on them, then send them home. Initialize a PR campaign. We need the city on our side." Paul orders Hatch. He nods at Liam and he nods at the guard, then they took her away. Then Liam and Hatch followed.

"Not this one. She's the head of the anti-Monarch movement. I think we're looking at the new face of our campaign." Hatch informs Liam, leaving Paul to his thoughts. Paul then closes his eyes.

~Flashback~

" _ **Jack, Izzy!" Will shouts to them, then Paul looks at them, "There's no other way out! I'm going through the machine!" Paul tells them, stepping back, "What, Paul, no!" Elizabeth protested, "Jack, Izzy, this way, c'mon!" Will shouts at them, Jack grips Elizabeth's arms and pulls her away. Paul smiles at her and walks through the corridor.**_

 _ **And as he completes the circle, a ghost ran right through him, "Jack!" Elizabeth shouts out, Paul stops and watches the ghost run. "Run Beth! Run!" Jack shouts at the top of his lungs. Then Paul walks to the door as it opens, he stops at and saw the horrors before him.**_

" _I use my power to guild us to decide how best to prepare for the invertible End of Time. That give the chosen few a chance to survive." Paul mumbles to himself. "I've seen the End of Time."_

~8~8~8~

Amy sat in a warehouse, the two guards on each side of her, Hatch sat in front of her and Liam was on the side next to him, "Time's up." Hatch said to her as he looks at his wrist watch. Amy just sniffles as she cries to herself, he then signals the man and he held a table with a photo in front of her, making her look at it.

"The in the middle – I assume that's your mother. The left of course, your father. And one the right, the little one – old is she?" Hatch questions her. Amy just glares at him. Then the man moves another photo in front of her, she looks down at it. "114 Lafayette, is that correct?" he asks. She shot another glare at him. "That was taken about not five minute ago by my associate Micheal." Hatch goes on, Amy sniffles and looks at him, "What do you want?" she asks him, giving into his threats. "I want a statement. And you don't want Micheal outside your house a moment longer." he answers her. Amy then looks over at Liam as he was having seconds thoughts.

Then Amy looks back at Hatch, "What happens to me?" she asks him. He leans back in his chair, "Well, that's entirely up to you." he answers her, and she exhales softly. "Okay, I'll do it." he tells him, then Hatch nudge his head towards her and Liam walks up to her, kneels down and works on her cuffs. He looks up at her as she looks away from him, then the cuffs were off and Liam moves away and Hatch stood up. "I'm so glad we could work this out." Hatch said to her and left the room. Liam looks at her as she looks away and rubs her wrist. Then Liam walks out as well.

~8~8~8~

Liam stood outside taking in the fresh air, "Liam, walk with me." Hatch said to him walking up to him, and they both walk. "Seems your works been undone. We just lost communication with Jack Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson's Transpo'." Hatch informs him, "How the fuck does that happen?" Liam questions. "Knowing how isn't the important. You just need to find them. Wincott is working on the location." Hatch informs him. "Great." Liam mumbles. Hatch stops walking. "What is it?" Hatch questions him.

Liam stop, then turns to him, "What?" he asks. "Something's wrong." Hatch tells him. Liam sighs, "The Universality – that's not how we operate. It was sloppy. And Elizabeth, she was a sweet girl, may have a lot of records, but that wasn't her fault." Liam tells him. Hatch looks at him, "That girl has over 31 crimes and she has killed her foster father with his own gun. That girl is dangerous." Hatch reminds him. Liam inhaled, "Have all your operations gone smoothly?" Hatch questions him.

He said nothing as he looks ground for a moment then looks back, "Go home, Liam. Wait for the call." Hatch tells him, then walks off, "I'm sure your wife misses you." Hatch calls out, Liam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell, he had 3 miss calls from his wife, Emily.

~8~8~8~

 _~Monarch HQ October 9TH, 2016_

 _6:28am – six hours after Fracture in time~_

Wincott was in his office typing away at his keyboard, hacking into someone profiles and files. "Come here, Stan." he mutters to himself, then Berenner walks in and took a seat next to him, "Good thing about our friend Stan is Stan makes it easy. See, the guys goes around using the same username and password everywhere he goes. Now that means that his cloud isn't so protected." he said and press the enter key. "May I present to you exhibit A." he adds and really wrong masticate pictures. Wincott just laughs, "Wow. God this guy is swinging for the fence and…" he said but then stops as he saw the cup on the desk.

"What is that?" he questions. Berenner looks at his cup then back at him, "What are you doing, Berenner?" he questions again. "It's a coffee cup." Berenner tells him. "No, I know it's a coffee cup. But what is it doing on my table? What the fuck?" he questions again. Then pulls out a cup pad, "Do you know what this is? Do they have these in Idaho?" he questions again. Berenner looks at him, "Iowa." he tells him, "Whatever." he mumbles and tosses it onto the table, "Use it. God." he tells him. Berenner just looks him. "Can you tell me what's next?" he asks him. "I don't know." he answers "I know you don't know. That makes me said for you. All we do now is upload our girl's video to Stan and our fans at wzwy… send Stan a note with some of his private pics. And last but not least, we post a letter. That letter allows reclaims to take full responsibility for everything that's happening, sign sincerely, your local terrorists Jack Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson." he said, pulling up two pics of them on the big screen.

He then looks over at Berenner who was smiling, "Go on, you can say it." he offers him. "It's pretty awesome." he mumbles and the man laughs, "It's…" he went to say, but his cell goes off. He looks down and saw the contact who was calling, "Shit." he mumbles as it was Martin Hatch, he sighs and answers it. "Mr. Hatch. Prefect timing." he tells him. "Me and Berenner, we just dug up some major dirt on, uh on our new director over at wzwy. He'll be, uh- he'll be running our copy and posting that girl's video within the hour." Wincott informs him. "Good work, Wincott, where are you on Joyce and Anderson?" Hatch asks him. "Joyce and Anderson? Uh, well, I-I got a lock on their transpo'." Wincott informs him as he was seeing the video of Jack and Elizabeth. Jack was laying on his front and Elizabeth was laying on her side, both of their hands cuff behind their backs.

"I mean, I've hack into their camera. I'm awaiting final local, it's not – it's not – it's not incredibly easy." Wincott informs him. "Keep an eye on it. And when you find them, contact Burke directly. I think we have a traitor in our mist." Hatch informs him and hung up. "Traitor. It's a – hello? Hello M-" Wincott asks, then realizes that Hatch hung up. "Un, I'm gonna let you go, Mr. Hatch. Thank you." he said and hing up as well. "Was that Martin Hatch?" Berenner asks him. Wincott just drops his face into his hand. "Get the fuck out of my office." Wincott tells him. "Get the fuck out of my office." Wincott said again, then Berenner stood up, took his coffee and left.

Then Wincott press away at his keyboard. "Where the fuck are you?" he mutters, trying to pin point their location. "Where the fuck? Give me something. Come on, Joyce, Anderson." he mumbles to himself.

~8~8~8~

 _~The Burke Residence October 9TH, 2016_

 _6:36am – two hours after Fracture in time~_

Liam drove his pursue up next to his house, parks and turns off the car. He toss his keys into the seat and looks at his house, then pulls off his seat belt pulls off his leather jacket, pulls his gun off his belt, place it in the glove department, pulls off his gray shirt, leaving him in his green one, then he places the gray shirt away along with his leather jacket, hiding them both and then steps out of the car, after pulling on his coat and button one button and walks to the house.

He walks inside and places the keys in the bowl, "Em?" he calls out, then walks to his room, finding Emily sitting on the bed, he sat down and looks at her as she looks at him, then gently wraps his arms around her knees. "Thing have been really bad at work." he tells her. Then kisses her knee, she then pulls them down, "I'm sorry, I just…" he mumbles as she pulls him to her, laying him on her lap. Holding his hand, "I dreamt that you were a cat." she starts. "A cat?" he asks, "Hm-mm." she answers him, "Hm." he mums to himself. She chuckles, "With these big, furry bear claws. Way too big for your body." she states, looking at his hand, "It was a strange creature." she said as he just laid there and she was using her other hand to pet his hair, "But I knew it was you." she adds.

He just exhales, "I have to get back to work soon." he tells her, and she sighs, "You more than any field manager in the history of field managers." she said to him. "I know." he said, moving off her chest and turns and looks at him, "Baby, you haven't been home in two days." she tells him, he looks at her, took her hand and playfully slaps himself with her hand, making them both laugh a little. "Your mom's being difficult. Yes, she is." he said to Emily's belly, "Oh, I'm – I'm bring difficult?" she questions him, "She's being – she's being very difficult." he mumbles as she just shook her head with a smile. "What happened?" he asks as he playfully took a hold of her hips. "Stop, I don't think that's good for the baby." she said to him with a smile on her lips. "Okay, okay. You win." she admits defeat as he towers over her, Liam looks down at her. "Close your eye." he said to her, she smirks at him, closes her eyes, peeks a little and close it. Liam smiles, leans in and gently press his lips to hers.

She smiles and returns the pressure and pulls her hand up to his neck. They were enjoying their moment, which was quickly ended as Liam's cell went off. He sighs and pulls away from her, he then looks at her. "It's okay. go." she tells him, he sighs again with regret, then gets off her then off the bed and was gone out of the room. And then he answers his cell. "Yeah?" he asks.

Wincott pulls his phone to his ear, "Burke, I got a lead on Joyce and Carlson." he informs him, then Liam quickly headed for the door, "What is it?" he asks him, "I was able to track their transpo' to a warehouse on Burgundy and Wilkins. It's inside ground-zero perimeter. Sending you the coordinates now." Wincott tells on, then hung up. Liam hung up as well and then Emily steps inside and then he notice as she was leaning against the chair of the table. "I got to go." he tells her.

She nods as he started to leave the house, " _… Founded in 1999, Monarch has sought to advance our nation's technological frontiers beyond anything mankind has seen. Along with it's innovated research and design program._ " the woman in the news states as Liam left the house. Then Emily turns to the T.V " _Monarch has sought out investments within the city in order to rebuild the great city, transforming it into an economic powerhouse over the past…_ " the lady on the news was cut off when a stutter suddenly happened, leaving everything in it's wake frozen like a statue. Liam was at his car when it happened as well.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere in an abandon warehouse, Paul was looking out the window, seeing everything frozen in it's place. He holds up his hand, seeing that the particles around him were getting worse. Then the stutters collapse as it time started back up.

 _~Industrial Area October 9TH, 2016_

 _6:24am – two hours after the Fracture in time~_

"… _Past decade, the company's presence here has bolstered the city's employment rate by 32%_ " the lady on the news said, Paul looks over his shoulder, hearing her. He smirks to himself, then turns away from the window and walks to the equipment station in the warehouse. He then turns to the news and listens to what she had to say, then Hatch walks in. the girl that was Elizabeth but not, sat on a crate, looking at the news as well. "Why make up a false hope?" she asks him "Paul, there's been a development." Hatch said getting right to business. "Jack. Elizabeth." Paul said, turning to him and Hatch looks at him.

"You already seen it." Hatch tells him, "Tonight on the Island. They're be there, and they want revenge, but Elizabeth knows this as well. We need them stop, now." Paul said to him. The imagined Elizabeth claps her hands. "A good plan." she mumbles. "I think our focus may be somewhat misguided here." Hatch said to him, Elizabeth chuckles, "Your fifth column traitor?" Paul questions him. "You shouldn't take it so lightly. Joyce and Carlson got lucky. They escape, they're gone. They wouldn't be foolish enough to come back." Hatch informs him, "Clearly he doesn't know the real Elizabeth." the imagine one states "Our only vulnerability is within Paul. You should see that." Hatch said to him and Paul was offended.

"Oh shit, he's asking for it now." the fake Elizabeth said then leans back on her hands. "You're telling what I already seen-" Paul started. "You're not thinking clearly. You need your treatment." Hatch said to him, "And she we go." Fake Elizabeth said pulling her arms to her and lays back. "You've been the face of Monarch for all these years, Martin, but lets get clear on something." Paul starts as he steps to him, "This is still my ship." Paul said, "And I simply don't want to see you go down with it." Hatch said and Fake Elizabeth jumps down, "Just find them." Paul said and walks off.

"We take you now to Riverport Universality where a violet showdown shook the town last night. Joining us now is Amy Ferraro, an eyewitness on the scene." the new lady said.

~8~8~8~

Back at Monarch Solutions, in the cafeteria a woman at the check out what watching the news, "Amy, tell us, what is going on here?" she asks and the screen went over to Amy. " _There were people from our group who took things too far. Things got very violent. And that violence was because of Jack Joyce and Elizabeth Anderson. I want people to know that they are very dangerous people. Terrorists._ " she tells them.

"Two bacon and egg sandwiches." the cashier asks, Fiona turns to took it from him, "Thanks." she said and looks back at the screen, "Sounds like a terrorist mind down there, thank you for your bravery going up and speaking about this, sound like terrible people." the news lady said, but Fiona didn't believe a word that Amy spoke.

Later on, Fiona walks through the hall and knocks on the door, then enters the office. "S'up, I.T." she said as Wincott was going over files on his computer, "You wish I was I.T." he said back to her and she steps inside the office. "Hey, you don't have security clearance to be in here." he tells her, she then held up the bag with food. "Security clearance." she said, he smirks. "Access granted." he jokes and they both chuckle. "I'd thought you'd be up all night, so…" he said and pulls out the two burgers, then tosses on to him. "You didn't get the runny kind, did you?" he asks her as she sat down. "No, shouldn't be." she answers, then places her ankle boots on the table, he looks at them. "It's cool. They're new." she informs him. "Oh man." she said and bites into her burger. Then Wincott turns to his computer, "Fiona Miller… terminated." he said with a smirks then turns to her after taking her name off the list.

She looks at him, "You're fired…" he jokes. "So, what's the 411? what the hell is going on out there?" she asks him, he chuckles. "The 411?" he questions her, she nods at him. "Yeah, the 411." she tells him and he just laughs, "Uh, everything – everything's fine." he tells her and she just looks at him. "Everything's fine?" she questions him, "Everything's fine." he said to her. "There was a shootout at the university last night." she tells him and smirks at her, "Nothing I couldn't handle." he said to her. "Alright." she mumbles, "You think they're going to cancel the party tonight?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Are you kidding? No way, Hatch knows what he's doing." Wincott tells her. She looks at him, "You gonna go?' she asks him and he looks at her.

"To a party? Me? Go to a party? I don't know." he tells her, "We can roll together if you want." she offers him, he looks at her, happy that she offered him, "O-Okay, Y-Yeah. I'll go." he agrees, she smirks at him, "Okay, buddy." she said and her phone vibrated. "What are you going to wear?" she asks him. Answering her text, "I don't know. Maybe, uh maybe… I'll go naked." he jokes, "Nice, I'd like that. I got to get back to my desk. See you tonight?" she tells him, gathering her garbage. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight. Yep." he tells her as she walks off. "Buddy. Buddy." he mutters to him, not liking the friend zone.

~8~8~8~

 _~Industrial Warehouse October 9TH, 2016_

 _7:01am – two hours after Fracture in time~_

Liam drove through the warehouses, finding the right warehouse. He parks his car, turns it off and steps out. Then walks up to the door, then steps inside. He saw Beth with the van and was working on the cuffs on Jack who were still out. Liam held his gun out and aim at her. Then Beth works at Elizabeth's cuff who was still pass out. Liam slowly made his way to her, she then toss the cuffs to the side and then closes both of the doors, then pulls out her gun and points it at him. Liam looks at her in surprise.

"Liam, this isn't what it looks like." she tells him, "Fuck, Beth." he mumbles at her as he was stepping to her. "I really didn't want it to be you." he mumbles. "You need to listen to me." she tries to warn him, "Step away from the van." he orders her. She just inhales, "Step away! Right now!" he orders her again and she did so, "Drop the gun." he orders her, "I can't do that." she tells him. "You have three seconds until I pull." he warns her, "I have better reflexes." she reminds him. "And you're a marksman for shit." he reminds her. But then they both look down and saw that their guns were gone. "No." Beth mumbles, "No!" she shouts then steps back to the van, opens both of the doors and saw that Elizabeth and Jack were gone.

"Aw, shit. They're gone." she tells him, he just pants softly. "The stutters." he mumbles. "More and more, Elizabeth can stop them, slow them down. She has the power." she tells him and went to leave, but he ran up to her and grabs her arm, "Beth, what is – what is going on?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Time is breaking down. The end is coming and Joyce and Carlson could be the key." she answers and went to find them. "What. So, wait the – the end? The end of what?" he asks her again, stopping her. She just looks at him, "Beth the end of – the end of what?" he questions her. "Of time. Of time. Of time. Of life as we know it. The entire universe – gone." she answers him again. He looks at her in shock.

"And somehow, Monarch has been preparing for it. They knew it was coming. There's this thing. It's called the lifeboat protocol. And it can save us – at least some of us." she informs him, "Hands on your heads and down on your knees." Brown orders them. They both look over at him, "Brown…" Beth starts, as she and Liam held up their hands. "Wilder, do not make me ask again." he snaps and Liam was very confused. "Joyce and Carlson just took down half my men. You think they may had some help?" he questions them. "We're unharmed. I was responding to a call. "I do not give a fuck." Brown snaps at him, "Hey, I am with Monarch!" Liam tries to tell him, "On your knees!" Brown orders them. "Liam, if they take me, that's the end for me – and for you." Beth whispers to him. "Now." Brown orders him. "Uh, just do what he says." Liam tells her and held his hands on his head, going to his knees, "Do not let them take us." Beth said to him again.

As she went to her knees as well, putting her hands on her head, "We'll never find the lifeboat, think about Emily." Beth tries to reason with him. "Just relax." he tells her as he was perfectly calm, "Liam!" she tries again, "Shut up!" Brown shouts as he aims his gun at her. Then suddenly, Liam quickly grabs a hold of the soldier's gun, jams it into his stomach, then Beth grabs a hold of gun from the other soldier and aim it at the ceiling as he fires the gun, she then kicks him in the back, knocking the man off balance. Then Liam throws the man back and grabs a hold of Browns arm and then points it to the ground. Then turns and makes Brown fires at one of his men, then elbows him in the face.

Beth was jerk to the ground as she failed to disarm the man, but then she knocks him off his feet and Liam socks Brown in the face, he falls back unconscious and then Beth kicks the man in the face and was unconscious. Beth pants heavily as she quickly stood to her feet. Then Liam took Brown's gun. "This lifeboat protocol – what is it?" Liam asks her, "I don't know, but Dr. Kim was at the center of it." she answers, Liam looks at her as he places the gun in his belt. "Dr. Kim?" he asks her, "If you can get into his lab." she said to him. "That's impossible. It's been closed ever since his disappearance." he informs her and she looks at him, "Do you know anyone that can get you in?" she asks him. His panting slows and he looks at her as one person comes to mind.

~8~8~8~

 _~Monarch HQ October 9TH, 2016_

 _7:26am – three hours after Fracture in time~_

Wincott sat in his office as he was waiting for results. "Hm, come on, guys." he mumbles to himself. "29 down, 40 more to go." he mutters again. Then press away at the keys. "And… one more…" he mutters and unwraps the tinfoil, then took a bite out of the burger, but the york started to run, he pulls his mouth away from it and was disgusted. "Thanks Fiona, that's disgusting." he mumbles, warping the burger back up, then one video catches his attention, "Hm." he hums, brushing off his hands.

He then stops the clip, "Holy…shit. Liam Burke." he mutters as he zooms in and saw that it was Liam Burke. He then takes out a flash drives and plugs it in, "Gotcha buddy." he mumbles and started upload. "Hatch is going to love this. Oh, shit. The fucking golden boy." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

Liam was walking through HQ just minding his own business as he headed for the escalator.

~8~8~8~

Wincott quickly wraps the tinfoil tightly, "Gross." he mumbles as he wipes his sleeve on the tinfoil and throws it in the garbage.

Then the upload was down and then he pulls it out and smirks to himself. "Gotcha." he mumbles, closing out and headed out of his office.

~8~8~8~

- _Monarch Employees, the food truck will be parked outside till 2:20._ \- the overcomm said as Liam was walking through the hall. He looks over his shoulder and saw that it was empty. He then look back to the front and saw Wincott steps out of his office, "Charlie. I need a favor." he tells him, getting his attention, "Yeah." Wincott said as he plays it cool, "Can we talk somewhere in private?" Liam asks him. "Uh, I really rather not." Wincott tells him as he tries to leave, but Liam places his hand on his shoulder. "In your office would be good." Liam said and took his hand off his shoulder.

"It'll would be really quick." Liam adds. "Yeah." Wincott agrees and they headed back, "So what happen with Joyce and Carlson?" Wincott asks him. "Uh, there was nothing there." Liam answers him, "Huh, there's nothing there? Like, they weren't just there, or like what?" Wincott answers him as they entered the office. "No, Hatch – he, um – he reassigned me." Liam answers him. As Wincott sat back down, "He wants me to secure the perimeter lab. On the Island?" Liam said as Wincott scoots to his computer. "He thinks Joyce and Carlson will go there." Liam said as Wincott types away, "He sent me here to get access to it, can you help me out?" Liam asks him.

Wincott nods, "Yeah, sure, let me uh – see what I can do." Wincott answers him, "Thank you." Liam said and looks around, then suddenly looks at the monitors. "You know, it's funny that you that, uh, that lead on Joyce and Carlson was no good, because… it sure looks like he was there and that other guy kinda looks like you." Wincott states and Liam turns to the big screen, "But that's weird, because you work for Monarch, and that guy clearly – clearly doesn't work for Monarch." Wincott tells him. Anger started to boil in him, "Now I can zoom in –" Wincott started and Liam turns to lunge at him. Making Wincott jump out of his chair. "Hey! Waste time to killing me?" Wincott asks as he and Liam played ring around the rosey.

"'Cause I just put a high-security out for your ass, you got about 20 seconds." Wincott tells him, "You're bluffing." Liam said to him. "Hey, you're welcome to stick around to try to find out." Wincott said as he checks his watch, "You know what I'm going to do to you?" Liam questions him, "I have a pretty good idea what Monarch's going to do to you in about 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10." Wincott went on as Liam just glares at him, then headed for the door and looks back at him, "Good luck, buddy." Wincott said and Liam was gone, "Nine, eight." he said as Liam was out of sight. Then Wincott pulls his radio, "We need all points converged on Liam Burke. He's armed and dangerous."

~8~8~8~

Liam walks down the hall as he was alarmed and ready for anything, he was looking around, keeping his eyes peeled as two security guards were in his path. He played it cool as he was walking pass them, he then saw one pull his clip undone, then went to pull out his gun, but Liam grips his hand, points the gun down, twist and elbows him in the face, the people around gasp as they saw this and step back.

He flips him onto his back and socks the other guard in the face, he falls on to the ground, unconscious and then he kicks the other in the face and then takes off running as the alarms went off. He takes on the few on the escalator, wining that fight, then he took them in the stairs, won that fight as well.

He then ran into the garage, gets in his car, starts the engine up and takes off, Monarch regrades try to cut him off, but he takes a left and hits a few trash dents. And was out of the building, but Monarch didn't stop in their pursuit, they followed Liam into the city on the east side.

Liam dodges all the cars and Monarch cars that were in his was and/or following him. He then looses them and headed for the alley, but Monarch cuts him off on all ends, he stops, looks at him gun, then at them and saw that he was outnumbered and so he held up his hands.


End file.
